Once Upon A Time
by Demon's Poet
Summary: Meet Dante Veštac, known as the Yellow Eyed Demon of the Middle East in his younger years. Follow Dante as he goes through his Junior year at Kouh Highschool around Devils, Angels, and the Fallen Angels. One thing though, what is his secret? No one knows a thing about the man except two people, and one of them is dead. Koneko, and Issei... (RATED M FOR REASONS! Godly OC warning.)
1. Chapter One:Meet The Yellow Eyed Demon

**_Once Upon A Time_**

_**Chapter One:**__** Meet the Yellow Eyed Demon of the Middle East**_

* * *

><p><em>Noise all around, music playing, the metal roar of a guitar over the speakers continued on as the song began. Then a few seconds later a black haired male, looking to be around sixteen or seventeen started up with his voice, holding a guitar and playing at the same time.<em>

"_The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged but I can't control it. So stay away from me, the beast is ugly, I feel the rage but I just can't hold it." _

_The continuation of punk metal played as he continued on with the song. The pace building up faster and faster, the singer was pouring what seemed to be his heart into this. _

"_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun, I must confess that I feel like a monster!" Shouting now with rage and love of the song came from him, this dark haired man continued forward as the crowd began shouting itself, the group of "punk-like" people listening to the music began to 'rock out' as it is called. _

"_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream, or maybe its inside of me! Stop This Monster!" _

_The show raged on and on for another minute as the band was finishing up their last song, which afterwards, the band went back stage, well, almost the whole band. The dark haired singer boy left right after the show, no one really knew where, but the band had known far too well that he was a drifter. They were happy though, they got to play their final show with an old friend._

* * *

><p><strong>Japan, a week later, Kuoh Academy<strong>

A sigh came from the young man who was leaning back in his chair. It was after school almost, all he was waiting for was for clubs to get out. Leaning back in the classroom at his desk, his legs were kicked up and on the desk resting as his hands were behind his head. Eyes shut as he tried take what it seemed to be a nap. Although he did gain a few looks from the students who were also in there. A few girls were staring at the new student who had only been there for three days so far.

Strangely enough, he already had a fan club, not only of girls, but it seemed some men were fan-boying over him for his insight. Seeing how he's already gained the nickname "Divine Match-Maker" from all of his classmates. Actually that thought made him grin, it was a lot nicer than his old nickname. "The Yellow Eyed Demon of the Middle East." At that, his smile faded rather quickly.

'That's right, I almost forgot about it…' his mind continued on in memory of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Years Ago, Flashback!<strong>

_A young boy, maybe about the age of thirteen was sitting in the back of a truck, looking out the back and seeing nothing but the open desert. Rifle in his arms as he hugged it tightly, said rifle was the only reason he was living so far. Seeing how he was fighting as a guerrilla rebel against the oppressing government._

* * *

><p><strong>Abrupt End to Flashback!<strong>

He stopped his flashback instantly, not wishing to remember any further of his horrid past, when he learned off his abilities, of everything. A simple sigh came from him and he kicked his legs around to stand up. Grabbing his back and walking straight to the door, before he heard a voice stop him. He looked over his shoulder to see the usual two perverts looking at him. "Dante!" They had called his name hoping for him to come over. He only looked at them, then looked away.

Walking straight out of the classroom and out of the school building, he was too pissed off to deal with anything else really. His past was haunting him already, and he didn't need a repeat of Mexico City. That mission he got while being an old and "dead" mercenary was total bullshit.

Moving on from his thoughts, he moved through the halls going towards the exit, now, Dante had a reputation around town for being, less than your average delinquent, he got into fights, did his best to fuck with the gangs, but did great in academics of school.

Sighing a bit, again, he left the school building and started towards the front entrance to the school grounds, only to be stopped by a voice. "Dante-chan?" A light and emotionless voice said, looking over his shoulder, he seen the youthful white haired girl that he had gotten to know just a little bit. He gave her a light smile as he seen her sweet tooth was still hanging about. She was sucking on a lollipop just like she was always eating some sort of candy.

"What are you up to?" She asked him, curious, but emotionless still.

He simply shrugged, his voice coming out as normal and as cold as usual, well, warmer towards her than mostly anyone else, he was being less professional with her than anyone else. "Eh, home. I'm getting tired of just sitting on my ass in the classroom. Koneko-chan." He explained, a small smile tugged on his face towards her.

She nodded in understanding. "Then you should join a club." She stated with a shrug.

"Oh? I didn't know you cared Koneko~." He decided to tease her with a smirk before backing down with his hand shooting up in surrender as he seen her about ready to jump up and slap him.

"Suck it." She simply told him, before giving a small smile to him.

"A- nevermind." He was about to tease her some more but decided against it. "I'ma head out now…I'll see ya' later." To which she only nodded to him and allowed him to continue onwards.

In return he smiled and left the school grounds, little did he know what was lurking around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty Minutes Later.<strong>

Walking across the bridge to head to his apartment complex, he suddenly stopped to look over his shoulder, only to see a young girl looking at him, and she had seem to appear out of nowhere. She was wearing a school girl outfit, but it wasn't one from his school. Quirking a brow, he turned to face her half way. "Can I help you? You have been following me for a good bit from what I can tell."

She blushed a bit, and his brow quirked even farther as his face took a deadpanned look. "U-Um… A-are you D-Dante Veštac?" Her voice and blush were obviously faked. Then a revelation came to him as he recognized her further.

'_Fuck! Fallen Angel!'_ His thought took that turn as he began to detect her energy before sighing. "Who's asking?" He asked curiously. His voice was emotionless yet he was obviously suspicious of her.

"I'm Yuuma Amano, I-"He then instantly disappeared from sight and was behind her. Before she even had a chance to blink she found herself in what seemed like a choke hold with her own arm. "Bad liar Fallen…If I remember correctly, you're Raynare."

She sighed, Raynare was mostly confused on how he was able to figure it out so quickly, She didn't even know the man yet he was already three steps ahead of her obviously, and she couldn't fight like she was at the moment. All tangled up by her own arms and everything by this strangely strong human. "How'd you know?" Her voice took a bit of a deeper more, seductive version than the cute innocent girl act she had put up.

"Well, you did kill my entire squad of soldiers a few weeks ago at the bar, screaming something about how one of them drunkenly swore off your boss. As from before that…I've kind of always known about the Devils, Angels, and Fallen such as yourself." He explained with no emotion. "May I ask why you're following me?"

"…Not like you'll be alive for long anyways, so I might as well. I was ordered to kill you." She responded proudly.

"Is that so?" He asked rhetorically

"Ye-"**SNAP!**

He dropped her dead body on the ground after snapping her neck like it was no big deal. "Well, now to expose of the body." He simply bent over, picked up her body, and chucked her over the edge, letting her land on the glass of an unsuspecting truck that was passing by under the bridge. This caused a unwanted accident and allowed him to escape with almost no one aware he was there in the first place.

Well, almost no one. There were three people watching the entire situation play out, one, with beautifully long red hair. Then standing next to her was a just as beautiful woman with long black hair in a ponytail. Both girls which he didn't know.

But the third, was pretty much his best friend. The snow white neko-girl who, in his opinion, rivaled the beauty of that of any goddess, even if she was a bit of a Lolita. _'Careful Dante, I don't want you dragged into something like this….I already know your problem with having someone trying to control you…_' That was her thought before herself, from her position, disappeared just like the other two girls who had watched him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

Dante was on his way to school, wearing his usually casual outfit of school clothing, open top with a black sleeveless muscle shirt under it. His arm over his shoulder as he held a large case over his back which was that in the shape of a guitar, he was going to lay low for a little while to hide himself just in case the fallen get a little too, uppity and want revenge for him killing one of them.

Earbuds in as he walked, he took a quick turn around the corner to enter the school grounds with his godly golden eyes closed, but when he opened them, he stopped to see him having a standoff with the school councill.

Quirking a brow and using his free hand, he reached into his pocket and pressed a button on his phone to cut his music. "…Can I help you?" He asked curiously.

"No, I just wanted to make sure our newest student was settling in okay. I heard you had a bit of a, well, strange meeting with an "old friend" yesterday near the bridge. I also wanted to make sure you were okay seeing how there was a bit of a car accident and murder in that area." The student council president said with a fake ass smile. To which he only shrugged.

"I'm fine, I wasn't a part of either of those situations if that's what you're worried about." He sighed and looked around before looking back to her. "Can I go now? I have to get to class…"

"Oh yes, don't let me keep you." She said with a small amount of genuine politeness. To which he only nodded before continuing on to his classroom with his guitar. Seeing how he sat in the back and near the wall, he had a place to put it for the time being.

Upon arriving to his class, he was given the shock of a life time, upon opening the door, he seen that everyone was dead silent for once. Usually someone had something to say. Hell, even the perverts usually did too, well that was before he looked to the Teacher and quirked a brow. "What's wrong?" This situation had sent an unwanted chill to him due to the fact that this doesn't usually happen. Like, ever.

"…Dante…You did know Issei Hyoudou correct?" that made Dante blink a few times. Yes, he did in fact know Issei; actually, to him Issei was like a younger more perverted brother. "Yeah why?"

It wasn't news that Dante knew Issei, everyone knew Issei, and everyone knew the relationship the two had, like two brothers. Very close, actually, the few times that Issei did act perverted, Dante said he'd protect him if it came to that when the kendo club went to go beat on Issei. He didn't mind Issei's perverted group to be beaten on, but not the brown haired boy. He'd actually stated he'd kill for his little brother if he had to.

"I'm sorry Dante but…Issei was found dead this morning in the park…" Blinking once, then twice, the white haired and golden eyes male dropped the guitar that was over his shoulder as he fell to his knees in front of everyone.

"…I-i-issei's…d…d…dead?"…

No one said a thing before Dante quickly reached around grasped his guitar and ran out and away from the school. Some people could swear they seen tears coming out of his eyes, no one understood why. Actually no one knew just how close him and the brown pervert were. They were literally inseparable brothers almost. Dante met him as a younger man, as a freshman when Issei was still in middle school but, dammit now demon of the middle east couldn't even think straight because of this.

He stopped once he was at the schools gates before dropping to his knees and letting the water works out. There was only one question left to the man after the twenty minutes it took him to stop balling on the ground like a child.

"_**Why Issei?"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was short? I guess...For my new story, this did take a little while to start and come back to once I got some inspiration. I do have other story starts too, but I'm waiting to finish one or two I already got going, just thought I'd post this to keep some people entertained...This may or may not continue pending on everything...<strong>

**Anywho! You know what to do, R&R. SO~ another thing, if your confused on who Dante is, don't be, it's expose to be strange and mysterious. And just cause I'm nice, Issei was killed by a fallen angel, though I won't say who...Anywho, later. This is Demon's Poet, signing off...goodbye my frien- **

**DP:*Hears a loud scream of hate in the distance.*...Oh shit..**

**Raynare:*Kicks the door in.* YOU! YOUR THE ONE WHO MADE HIM KILL ME SO EASILY! I AM NOT THAT WEAK!**

**DP:*Sweat Drops.* Um, compared to Dante, god looks like a little baby who is still in the womb of his mother...**

**Raynare:BULLSHIT! You did this on p-**

**DP:*Leans in and whispers to Raynare only for her to turn pale.***

**Raynare:You're serious? **

**DP:*Nods.***

**Raynare:That is...*shivers* overpowered as hell...I mean, that's just...wow...so that**

**DP:Makes him pretty much the great reds grand-daddy if you want a comparison...Ironic how he makes his own grandfather look like a baby in a womb tho..His mum would be so proud!**

**Raynare:Who's his mom?**

**DP:*Whispers into her ear.***

**Raynare:*Goes even more pale if such a thing is possible.*...Oh shit...**

**WELL READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE! ALSO! I DON'T OWN THIS ANIME! IDK WHO DOES! BUT I SURE AS HELL DON'T I DO THIS NOT TO MAKE MONEY, AND EVEN IF I DID MAKE MONEY AT THIS, WHICH I DO NOT! I wouldn 't take said money anyways. ^^ **


	2. Chapter Two:The Fallen Hunt

**Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter Two: The Fallen Hunt**

An entire month went by after that day, and everyone except a select few had moved past the fact that Issei Hyoudou was murdered. The now renamed "pervert duo" were so down in a sulk that they damn near completely stopped perverting out around the woman. If anything, they honestly started to avoid peeking in on the Kendo girls changing or anything like that. It was like their entire mojo went out the door the second week into the month.

Another person that was effected by this was Dante, he vowed to himself to find the his "brother's" killer and slaughter the punk bitch who thinks they'd get away with murdering the only thing that pretty much kept Dante sane. The first week he became way more reclusive, ignoring everyone and everything. Going to the roof, or just ignoring people who wanted to talk to him. The second week started and he started cutting class, which shouldn't have come much of a surprise, though he did get into a fight with some fool in the Council.

Saji was his name; the punk had the balls to make fun of the pervert who got his "just deserts" as he called it, right in front of Dante because Sona and her Council had come to find the golden eyed male to get him to go back to class. That day didn't end well for anyone, because he almost murdered the poor boy. He had beaten the living fuck out of him, ignoring everyone around him to damage the kid in a blind fit of rage. Even worse off, as for his attempted murder, he had held the kid upside down by the ankle, dangling him over the roof's edge and threatening him that if he ever talked shit about Issei like that again, he'd not only drop Saji, but in such a way that the boy would live, only to die from the pain of Dante jumping over the edge to land on the boy's crotch with his heels.

Needless to say, Dante was not one to be messed with during this situation. Not only did he become reclusive, violent, and downright hostile, but Dante also finally let loose his hold on his smoking and drinking. Once in a while kids would see him on the roof with a cigarette or off school grounds with a six pack. No one knew where he got those things, but, no one really questioned him in fear of their life. The third week, he just didn't show up at all to school. He just stopped coming.

* * *

><p><strong>With Dante, Apartment B17 A complex<strong>

Dante could be found sitting in his Apartment going over everything he had on information. From what he knew, it was a fallen angel who had killed Issei Hyoudou, all the evidence points to it. _But who?_ That was the question at hand.

Sitting there on his couch of the small apartment, he was looking down at a coffee table with a few vanilla folders and papers scattered about as he was reading over a few other report incidences. He was going to hunt down anyone, and he meant ANYONE who had to anything to do with his brother's death. Or else he wouldn't be the man he was today. Sighing again, he leaned back. "That's right…" Remembering now how old he actually was, and why he had gone to that school in the first place. This man was 18, and looked a bit older than he actually was, but he did have the wisdom of an ancient.

Sighing again he went straight back to work, making a few connections here and there before a sudden realization hit him, and his lips twitched a bit annoyed. There was big connection of all the locations of death. The park… Oh this meant fallen were moving on devil territory without them even knowing it. That in its own right was funny and terrifying in its own right.

Suddenly jumping up and heading straight to another part of his Apartment, this was where he stashed his weapons and gear as both a mercenary, and a hunter. He never really liked being anything but a human, and he was pretty much human other than his godly regeneration and literal immortality to time. Plus the fact that he at any time he truly wished he could hunt down the _"Order of The Old" _as they called themselves, he just called them reapers, and go talk with an old "friend" of his in that faction.

Upon entering the room, one would see a single wall, literally lined up and down with weapons, ranging from blades to rifles, against that wall and more off in the corner was a work space for making, reloading, and creating new types of bullets. Then on the other side in the opposite corner was another workspace with a half taken apart Uzi with a . Silver-baller which was changed and retrofitted to handle most types of ammunition of its caliber. Ranging from elemental rounds to pure magical shots of energy. Though it was in the process of being repaired still, a quick sigh he walked in further shutting the door behind him and locking it. It was going to be a very long night for him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day around 9:00 O'clock P.M.<strong>

_Yawn~_…

Leaning back on a park bench, a tired looking teenage male with snow white hair and dull golden eyes was leaned back. Wearing a black long coat that went down past his thighs to hide away down to half his shins, large military style combat boots with a pair of black armored combat jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt with a white demon skull on it, but it was hidden away behind a bit of armor fitting. (If you want an idea of what it looks like, put on the elite riot gear from fallout NV's lonesome road DLC, but replace the coat with Nemesis's leather coat from Resident Evil.) On top of his head was a pair of black rimmed and gold tinted sunglasses.

All his other gear was hidden away under the coat, but one could tell he was dangerous and armed even without seeing any sort of real weapons on him. Though, the police can't do anything to him because they have no cause to and he could sue them and the police department for harassment. This is a win for him, either way no one was here at the moment but him, at least, not until just now of course.

Looking out of the corner of his eye, this white haired male could see another male, a tanned trench coat and fedora like hat on as he walked through the park; both of them stopped any action as Dante, the golden eyed male, flared a, very, very, deadly aura in front of the fallen angel.

Eyes wide, this male didn't even get a chance to say anything before Dante was up and staring at him. He spoke one question, and waited for an answer. "Where is the rest of your group?" He asked as if he knew something.

This took said angel by surprise; he couldn't believe he was found out already. "Heh…well looks like you devil's work quick."

"Don't put me in with that group of idiots and degenerates…Now, I'll ask one more time before I strike the fear of god into you…Where. Is. The. Rest. Of. Your. Little. Group?" He asked, flaring his aura again. Not really leaving much room for the angel to do anything. Quickly, the fallen leaped into the air and summoned a light spear.

"I am Dohnaseek, I grace you with the honor of knowing my name warrior…let us batt-"Cut off, he felt a sudden impact in his chest, he looked down to see he had been shot, he didn't even hear the noise of a gun. Looking to the male, Dante, had that 'I am not amused' face on. Then looked back to the wound noticing that the was now nothing but black liquid using out, it wasn't even blood.

That's when everything started to go downhill for the poor angel as he suddenly fell to the ground with a heavy thump and a broken arm now.

The golden eyed monster walked over and stomped onto the chest. "…I just shot you with a paralyzing agent…stopping you for at least twenty four hours, you can talk, but, most of your brain is inoperable at this time…until you give me what I want…you, are, my, bit-" cut off by a sudden strike of lightning, Dante jumped back hearing the screams of the fallen angel.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…My, my, fallen angels in my territory, what a shame this is. I must be getting sloppy." A condescending voice spoke out as two women came walking out of the tree-line of the park. Both he recognized. One, being the red-headed goddess as Issei put it always, Rias Gremory, and the girl next to her, the second of the "Onee-sama's" Akeno…He forgot her last name actually, which made him blink. It was so out of character for him to do that.

His surprised face quickly faded as he looked to them with a cold indifference. "Would you mind? I'm having an interrogation here and you're damaging my informant." The voice was cold, collected, and had the edge that only an experienced killer would have.

"Ah I see…well, you see~ I can't allow th-" Cut off by his now even deadlier tone.

"Can't or won't?" Asked suddenly, taking both of them off guard on how his eyes narrowed as if he was ready to leap into action to kill them if they weren't careful.

"…A mix of both really." She told him before he sighed.

"At least let me get the answer before you ki-"He was cut off this time.

"I cannot. I'm sorry Dante-san, but I can't allow you to spark another war between the three factions…" She said in that now proud and condescending tone which aggravated him to no end.

"Then _we_'ve…got a big problem…" His voice taking that same dip as earlier before shooting into his coat and drawing another weapon, this time it happened to be a cross, a rather large one at that. Holding it in a funny way too, he held it with the longer bit pointing out and two fingers grasping each one of the two ends as the shortest end was against his hand and wrist.

Sighing again she looked to him. "Do you really think you can win against us?"

"Yes." He said blankly. At this, they both blinked and didn't expect such a straight forward answer, that's when Rias growled.

"No way some _human_ could ever hope to defeat a high-class devil such as myself, show some respect y-"cut off by a sudden silenced shot fired off, it cut past her face and sliced open her cheek. Dante was now holding a smoking barreled handgun that was black version of his silver-baller with a silencer attached at the end.

"And I'm an Ultimate-class Hunter who just so happens to be on a level that you could never hope to reach… So, do you want to continue this game? Or do I actually have to start using my horrid powers?" He asked, his voice now angered, annoyed, and hostile, it was one of the few things no-body wanted to see from Dante. They both knew he was strong; he took on a four pawn fool of Sona's peerage and won. That just said a lot about this human.

Though, now, with that information dropped on them, eyes widened in shock about what they heard. Hoping to Satan that he was kidding. Both Akeno and Rias could be royally screwed. Well, that was until now.

Suddenly a red magic circle showed up and two people stepped out, a blonde pretty boy, and the white haired gi-….

"Koneko?!"

"Dante?!" The two in question asked each other at the same time. Confused on seeing each other, then Rias, Blondie, and Akeno face faulted in surprise. Out of both the fact that Koneko, the young emotionless girl actually was showing emotion and surprise, but that she KNEW this hunter. By name even, without any honorifics! That actually kind of scared Rias.

"What are you doing here Dante?" She asked still recovering from the shock of seeing her friend here. His response? He pointed to the downed angel and Rias.

"Seems your master is trying to stop me doing both my job, and getting my vengeance for Issei-otōto." He told Koneko and gave her a small smile. "Seems to be that we met again at a bad time…It seems fate just loves doing this to us at the same time no?" giving a small chuckle with his answer.

She sighed and looked to Rias before Dante. "I'm sorry Dante…Please don't hate me for this?" She asked, a bit hopefully.

He simply smiled and nodded. "I know Koneko, just business after all, well, for you…me it's personal this time…"

After finally recovering Rias looked to Koneko, then Dante, then back to her Rook. "You know each other?"

Koneko nodded. "Since I started at Kouh Rias-sempai." Dante then crossed his arms and looked to the now attempting to roll away angel, quickly walking over and giving a swift kick to his crotch.

Kiba, and for some reason, in a very fare away land, Michael (You'll find out later.) were both grabbing their crotches subconsciously and wincing at the sudden sound of cracking.

The fallen angel screamed in pain as the girls were broken away from their side conversation of learning how the two met by the sickening sound of someone breaking bones. Only to find Dante drilling the fallen angel's crotch with his foot, probably pounding the pelvis into dust. "You aren't getting off so easily bitch; you forgot what I told you. **YOU ARE MY BITCH NOW!**" He said the last part in his strangely demonic tone of doom.

This was a bit painful even for Akeno to watch, and she was a damned sadist! Though it did also get her a bit hot and bothered as well. Kiba on the other hand, mentally feared this new male; due to the fact how he just pretty much did the one thing no man should do to any other man. Rias wasn't scare so much surprise by Dante's pissed off side. She'd heard the rumors about this golden eyed male sending whole gangs to the hospital alone, but to do this, to a fallen angel without so much of a worry for the consequences, was kind of unheard of. Koneko on the other hand simply walked over to try to stop Dante from going too far. Grabbing Dante by the side and tugging lightly.

To this, Dante stopped and looked to Koneko before sighing and withdrawing his leg from the now destroyed crotch of the fallen angel who was literally crying tears of pain. Although, for a moment, you could have sworn those were moans of enjoyment earlier…

"..Thanks…Koneko..." Dante finally said before going back to his empathetic self and rolling the fallen angel onto his back. "Now…where-"

"THE CHURCH! PLEASE! NOT AGAIN! KEEP THIS PSYCHOPATH AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE!" screaming in the utmost fear as he was still paralyzed, he then was silenced and knocked out cold by a sudden boot to the face.

He looked to Rias and shrugged. "He's all yours…" Turning away and walking down the road, hand in his coats pockets before Koneko called his name, he stopped and turned to look.

"What are you going to do!?" She asked, still emotionless, but by the look in her eyes, she was worried.

"…To go slaughter some crows..." He replied nonchalantly. "Wanna come with?" He asked curiously with a quirked brow.

"Only to make sure you don't get yourself killed." She stated with still no emotion, this made said male smirk playfully.

"Awww~ See~ I knew you like me Koneko-chan~" he teased playfully, again, everyone in the place around them but him and Koneko looked shock. Their relationship was something else entirely.

"…Suck it…" She simply said, like their last conversation almost a month ago, this time he grinned even wider.

"Careful what you wish for~ you never know if it might happen." He teased her this time making her blush a bright pink before sighing.

"You know Dante…sometimes you can be a pervert…" She gave an annoyed glare before he shrugged.

"Hey, it's only towards you, you should feel a bit special in that regard." He smiled brightly before sighing. "Nah, no pervert really, just a bit playful and teasing…Come on' let's go murderous some pigeons!" He said a bit enthusiastically, a little, to enthusiastically for most of the groups liking, but Koneko gave a light smile and nodded before jogging up and next to him before the two started to walk away.

Rias, Akeno, and Yuuto, were all too shocked to think, say, or do anything at this time. Again, witnessing the emotionless female, and hostile male get along like, like…they couldn't even find a word for it. Those two were close, very close it would seem. As soon as they realized the two were leaving though, it was far too late. The two of them were gone. Sighing the red-headed princess of ruin turned to Kiba and spoke up. "Go with them and make sure Koneko doesn't get hurt..." With that Kiba nodded and was off before Rias sighed and turned to Akeno. "Well, let's take care of this fallen and move on…honestly I feel bad for this one."

"Fufufu…As do I. Honestly, Dante-san's wraith is kind of scare, the punishment he gave this one was even a bit over top for me." The devil angel told her master.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all she wrote for this chapter. Heh...Now you can see partially the kind of guy this man is...Oh and he's still holding that strange cross...You'll find out about that soon. Teehee~ an awesome weapon to fight with in my opinion. <strong>

**Anywho, I do not own Highschool Dxd, still don't know who owns it. Seriously. Read Review, ya' know the drill. ^^ Oh any questions you'd like to ask about the character, or anything else feel free. I'm probably gone to drill through this and return to bleach, then to the warhammer, THEN get to haloXtransformers, and...what was my- oh yeah fairy tale, I'm working out some finer details of fairy tale cause someone pointed something out to me that I had a few design flaws in my story. Home friend ya' know how that is.**

**SO yeah~ HIT IT!**

**DP:*suddenly hit from behind the head.***

**Dante:Quiet you...Anyways, again, Demon's Poet owns nothing but me in this...**

**Koneko:Please Read and Review.**

**Issei:And please, Any questions, leave them with Dante, Koneko, Me, or D.P...Though...do try to be nice? Also, flames of any kind are welcome! OH! Uh..Wake up DP I think he forgot something...**

**Dante:Like who bro?**

**Issei:Pairings...**

**Dante:Oh~...Yeah...*Pulls out a taser and zaps Demon's Poet.***

**DP:I'M AWAKE...*Punches Dante.* Fucker...**

**Dante: *sighs...* Just get on with it...**

**DP:Pairings, there will be a harem. Not a large one though...as for the actually main pairing...I'm...well...stuck, Dante+Xenovia? Dante+Kiba? Dante+Koneko? or Dante+Freed? Also, if your going to ask about the Freed thing, all will be revealed NEXT CHAPTER! Oh...and AU started pretty much at the first chapter. **


	3. Chapter Three:The Bird And The Bees

**Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter Three: The Birds, And The Bees.**

Standing there in his almost all black outfit, the ultimate-class hunter was looking straight forward at the large church door. Staring at it with a sigh he turned to his right to see his young compatriot nodding to him in agreement as if already knowing what he's thinking about.

Looking then to the door, he raised his right leg, bringing it up high and back as close as he could before kicking the large double doors in. Arms reaching into his jacket to quickly draw that black version of his silverballer and drawing that strangely large and dark looking cross, he walked in, Koneko right behind him.

Dante was looking around the large church room only to stop dead in his tracks to see someone walking out of the floor, eyes widening in surprise, horror and many other emotions at the moment due to who it was.

Freed Sellzen, his old student…_What, the, hell…_ That was the only thought going through his mind as he blinked slowly before tilting his head slowly. "..Freed…." a quiet as a mumble before the Silver haired male look to him and jaw dropping to the floor. "…"….

….

…

…

Silence, that was all that was going on in that room for the longest time, seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours, and so on and so forth until Koneko looked between the two and quirked a brow. "You two know each other?"

"…He was my Master\Student." Both males looked to Koneko and replied at the same time before blinking and sharing a glance. "Uh…You wouldn't happen to know where the supposed Fallen Angels are would you Freed" He asked with a quirked brow.

"..." Sighing he knew fighting Dante was pointless, he was never even able to win in the spars either so he simply pointed to the stairs he left uncovered for them. "This has got to be the strangest moment of my life sensei…"

"You're telling me? I remember when I first met you kid." Dante said with a smirk and Freed started to seethe at being called a kid. "I AM NOT A KID! I'M OLDER THAN YOU ARE!"

"Yet, who taught who to fight and defend themselves?" To this, Freed slumped in defeat before standing up straight. "So uh…do you mind if I join you two on- wait what are you doing here anyways?"

"…I'm here to slaughter the little crows who decided to fuck with my family." The golden eyed boy replied with a deadly tone.

"Oh….Well, I...I...Um…" Sighing again he just shook his head and shrugged. "Fuck it, might as well help you sensei seeing how I got nothing better to do…besides, these fallen angels can't kill one stray devil, what kind of weak ass can't even do that?" Freed asked and told him. To this Dante quirked a brow, and tilted his head before shaking his head. Then, there was another noise.

"Koneko-chan! Dante-san! Wait up!" A certain blonde haired boy came a running over, sword in hand, then noticed Freed and growled getting ready to attack before Dante's arm shot out to stop him.

"Wait, he's a friend…"

"Friend? FRIEND!? This fuckers a killer!" Kiba responded.

"And so am I….and you too seeing how I can bet you've destroyed Stray devils." He gave a cold and scolding response before sighing and looking to Freed. "Have you been keeping up with your medication?"…

That deathly silence returned before Freed sighed in defeat five seconds after the question was asked. "….I may have run out..."

**SLAP!**

A loud slapping noise rang out as it could be seen Dante was facepalming so hard it left a read mark. "Damnit Freed…"

"Anyways…let's get on with this…Oh and sensei, you should know the Fallen Angels have kidnapped another person, her names Asia Argento. The wielder of Twilight Healing." Freed told him a bit military style response before receiving a nod from his teacher.

"Well then, let's go destroy these poor bastards…"

**Five minutes of running down seemingly never ending stairs and another seemingly never ending hallway...Don't ask…**

* * *

><p>Standing in front of another door, this one looking a bit more homelike with a normal door knob and everything, then Dante turned to Koneko and smirked before taking a pose of presenting something. "Would you like the honors?"<p>

She gave a small smile. "Such a gentlemen." Somehow, that seemed a little teasing. Kiba quirked a brow, and Freed looked, well he looked like himself with his 'I'm so happy I'm about to murder you' face on.

The only female of the little squad cocked her arm back and sent her fist into the door. Sending it flying straight forward and into a group of exorcists. Her and Kiba came charging out to attack on to different sides before Freed came flying in guns blazing as he charged forward with his light sword and handgun, blowing away anyone in his way before Dante walked in, both crosses drawn before he stopped and held them out straight.

One pointed to his left, and the other to his right. He gave a squeeze to where his fingers were on both of them and the bottom park of the dark-silver crosses opened up and a blade about the same length of the cross ejected out like a switchblade before a grin appeared on Dante's face and he nodded his head to let his sunglasses come down to cover his eyes. "LET'S PARTY!" He shouted before charging in and slashing away at a smaller group of them while everyone else was dealing with their own amount of the exorcists. Then, Dante heard a cry of pain and looked to find a young blonde girl up and tied to an alter cross that had a greenish style and energetic glow.

"Shit." He muttered before charging straight towards the stairs, and then as soon as his boot hit the first step, he jumped up very fucking high. He scaled the stairs in a matter of seconds cause of that. While midair though, he had quickly thrown both of the cross-daggers straight at the bindings holding the blonde girl up against the cross. Seeing her then drop from it in a faint exhaustion, he landed right next to her from finally coming down from his jump and then scooped her in his arms. Quickly going to grab his blade-weapons before turning back and running towards his little group, which in fact just got done slaughter the whole small army of rogue exorcists.

"Nice work! Let's get out of her-"Dante was cut off by his shoulder being pierced with a light spear. "AGH!"

"I don't think so…" A familiar and sultry voice called out and before them stood…_Raynare? Damnit! Humans must have revived her when they found her body…God is she a lucky bitch…_

Dante didn't pay too much attention to her, he was simply jumping back to get to his group while holding an unconscious blonde girl. "So you're alive? Well, that's a pity, I thought I killed you already little crow." He said with a straight face but some annoyance obviously shown before he handed Asia off to Freed so he could pull the damned spear out of his shoulder. With relative ease he did, and then it changed colors, from the normal light, to a dark tinted red.

"Yes, you did kill…but those humans I must say do have some use I guess. They were able to revive me due to that car accident." Raynare said a bit too proudly, obviously not noticing the different looking light spear.

"Well…Glad that happened, I get to kill you again." And in a quick blur of motion, Dante tossed the spear, up, catching it with his throwing arm cocking said arm back and then letting the spear fly at an execrated rate. Watching said spear slam into her chest and through. Stopping right there to look down. Eyes wide before looking back to him, actually everyone was staring at him now as his hand was in the air with finger and thumb together. "Boom bitch…"

**Snap!** **BOOM!**

With a snap of his fingers, the light spear exploded inside of her leaving nothing left but a bloody mist of mess. Turning around he seen Freed pouting like a baby. "..Sensei always gets to do the cool stuff…" Freed was muttering but loud enough to hear it by all, Dante smirked and quirked a brow to this statement.

"Stick around long enough Freed and you might too." Was Dante's only response before smiling to them. "So~ Let's go home! We've murdered the rogue crows…that and Rias should be here in~….3…2…1…." And as if on cue, Rias was standing behind the group in a magic circle with Akeno.

Akeno was smiling as Dante waved to her to get her to wave in response, but Rias was less than pleased. "Damnit! Now I owe Akeno a hundred yen…" She then looked around seeing fallen angel bits all over the place, and dead exorcists. She couldn't help but to smile now. "Ah well…I guess that couldn't be helped…Well, Kiba, Koneko. Let's go, we need to get back to the club room to discuss something…Oh, Dante-san, do be careful…And a word to the wise, show up to the clubroom tomorrow…I'd rather not have to hunt you down.."

He simply nodded. "By the way, I am older than you so in technicality it's Dante-sama…" He corrected with a smirk, she then quirked a brow.

"What do you mean? Your file says your fifteen.." She asked a bit annoyed at his smirk.

"…Do you think that is my real file?" He asked as if she was an idiot before sighing and shaking my head. "No. In fact I'm actually eighteen, just finishing school up." He told her before turning to the door way and walking towards it. "Come on Freed, let's get out of here. We've got ourselves a lot of things to talk about…"

"Yes sensei."

To this Rias, Akeno blinked a few times before exchanging a look. "Sensei?!" They looked back to where the two males stood before noticing both Sellzen and Dante, disappeared completely.

"Damnit…" sighing again they just used the magic circle to disappear, but one last thought was going through everyone's head at present.

"**Who is Dante Veštac…"**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there ya have it. That's all she wrote. ^^ Okay, Harem yes but it'll be mostly one sided harem...though I admit, he will be "playing" with quite a few girls before it turns into something romantic with one of them...and so far the main girl is really between Xenovia...or Koneko...hell I might just make it both of them...Anywho, no Rias is not going to be in the harem. For reasons of her NOT reviving Issei when she could, (Will be discussed in this later. so Spoiler. muhaha.) And neither will Asia..one for she's like a little sister in my opinion and two...she's a nun...just...seriously? I might have Freed romance her..but...that's...a different story subject all on it's own.<strong>

**Rias, is not in the harem as well for another few reasons. I personally, do not like the redheaded she witch! In my opinion, she's a bitch for not stepping in sooner to save Issei from his first death in the actually series when we all know if she trully wanted to, she could of saved our favorite pervert. Another reason is she's too fucking bratty, again though my opinion. **

**Akeno, may or may not...I got no clue with her yet...If I were to go in character wise, in Dante's eyes, she'd probably be like, a twin sister or something, or maybe just a really close friend or even a cousin... something like that. And that's only cause he can just tell she's a Sadist like he's a bit of a masochist...well in reality, Dante's on both ends of the spectrum...obviously with the ball crushing moment we had last chapter. **

**ANYWHO! I don't own Highschool DXD...still don't know who does either. **

**Read, Review, PM me if you want something...whatever. Next chapter should be out...next week I hope? Maybe even sooner. Like I said once already, my posting is speractic no real set dates. LATER! Demon's Poet, signing off.**

**Oh, and remember kiddies...**

_**_ "The sound of racking the pump of a shotgun is universally recognized as 'kiss your ass goodbye." - Anonymous E2-BAG/1/7 serviceman (HALO!)_**_


	4. Chapter Four:Back To School

_**Once Upon A Time**_

_**Chapter Four: Back to School**_

Sitting there in the classroom was our young soldier now. The hunter was leaned back with his eye lids closed, hiding away his golden eyes as he was leaned back in his chair resting and waiting for class to begin. Today was the first day Asia starts as a student, and the first day for Freed to become their homeroom teacher.

Now, there's probably a big question on just how these two got in, well, Dante - being the crazy smart and charming young man he is. – bribed quite a few people to get them in. Namely the entire staff of Kouh Academy.

As more and more people arrived, the more and more they were amazed as to find Dante sitting in his seat, waiting and resting in his school uniform, which he didn't normally ware in the first place. That's, when class started and everything started going downhill for our poor snow haired monster of a human.

Freed had talked about himself after he walked in, a quick backstory of teaching for a few years and his age (both of which were fake but only him, Asia, and Dante knew.) What happened next is what mostly got Dante's attention.

Asia at that very moment walked in, hair long and down, no nun outfit on and wearing the school uniform for the females, at this most of the males started gawking and saying some, very annoying things.

"Holy shit it's a goddess sent from above!"

"Damn she's a pretty blonde!"

"It's almost a female Kiba!" Okay, honestly, Dante didn't know who said this one.

"WILL YOU DATE ME!?" That one got on Dante's nerves, which he did also single out who said that one too. A younger looking male student with black hair and brown eyes. _You are dead after school…_ Is what our anti-social hero was thinking.

"I'm Asia Argento. Pleased to meet you." She said with that girlish giggle at the end before she turned to Dante, then he mood extremely brightened up. "Ah! Dante-sama!" She said quickly rushing over to hug her savior and first friend.

Once her arms were around him, the entirety of the room felt twenty degrees colder. Well, most of the people. Girls were either fearful, or jealous. Seeing how Dante was another "pretty boy" and also one of the few if not the only "bad boy." And now there was this blonde girl, who on the first day, went up, hugged him and called him Dante-SAMA!

"What the hell!?" That was pretty much everyone's reaction. Freed was just smirking and shaking his head while watching his sensei and the girl he saved be suddenly surrounded by everyone. If it gets out of hands he'd take care of it, but until there. He just hoped no one got too…touchy feely. Then he might have to take Asia and run away, very far away…

"What?" was the only thing the golden eyed male could say to anyone at this moment because he was confused. Being surrounded by both fan-girls and annoying jealous boys, he had literally no idea what the problem was.

"Get away from Dante-san blondie!"

"Yeah Dante-kun's ours!"

Dante quirked a brow at this before he tilted his head as another one shot out, this time by a guy.

"Get away from Asi-" Cut off by a death glare that well, made said boy faint, one last question came out that actually made Asia and Dante look to who asked, which was one of the perverted duo Matsuda.

"How are you even affiliated with Asia-chan!?"

…

Silence…

Then, after maybe two straight minutes, a sigh came from Dante and he spoke up. "She's living with me at my Apartment and then at my new house that I'm moving to in a few weeks." He told them, and half the room face-faulted. So blunt.

"NO! DANTE-SAN'S BEEN TAKEN BY THE SHE WITCH!"

"WHY IS LIFE SO CRUEL! WHY IS THE BLONDE GODDESS TAKEN BY THE WHITE HAIRED DEVIL!"

Dante looked at everyone before sighing, standing up and turning to the door. "I don't have time for this. Asia, Freed…I'll see you two after school, come to the Occult Research Club room, you'll find me there…Oh! And Freed…"

"Yes Dante-sensei?" He asked curiously, which gained a confused look from everyone in the room.

"Keep the boys from messing with Asia…I don't want the idiot's trying something they'd regret." He then started walking away and Freed nodded before asserting a scare amount of dominance in the room. "Alright brats! Back to your seats! We'll start class with a quick pop quiz so I know w-" His voice was cut off and muffled by the door shutting behind Dante.

Now that this golden eyed male was walking down the hallway, full annoyed by his classmates and needing to find a place to go to get away from them. With another sigh, he went straight to the only place he knew, the roof.

_**(A quick N/A info…I'm doing a slight AU change thing. The school building has a flat and fully accessible roof. Think of it like the roof of the school in bleach without the full sized fence.)**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>About Ten minutes before Class Ends. On the roof With Dante.<strong>_

Leaning over the edge of the lower hang railing that kept people from falling off, Dante was taking a quick drag off a lit cigarette and blowing the smoke from his lips simply. Eye lids half down as he had a bored yet relaxed look on him. Then, his voice rang out calmly and a little deep, taking that singing tone. **(N/A Put on "Take Me To Church" By Hozier, I'll only be putting on the first bit of lyrics.) **

"My Lovers got humor~, she's the giggle at a funeral~, knows everybody's disapproval~. I should of worshipped her sooner~."

"If the heavens ever did speak, she's the last true mouthpiece, Every Sunday's getting more bleak, a fresh poison each week."

"'We were born sick, ' you heard they say it…"

"My Church offers no absolutes, she tells me, 'Worship in the bedroom.' The only heaven I'll be sent to, Is when I'm alone with you—"

"I was born sick, but I love it, commend~ me to be well~…A~…A~men, A~men, A~men…"

Dante continued to sing, but to his knowing, he was the only one listening to the music of his voice, which in truth, there were a couple of other, one standing just out of sight, a small smile on her face as she knew that when he sung this he was, in a somewhat good mood. The silver haired woman started to hum along with that small smile on her face.

She had originally been sent to get him, but she thought they could stay this way for another moment. The others who were listening were the majority of the student council, Sona was confused by the lyrics, but that's not what got her. Her confusion, stemmed from this one question. _'Why in the hell, is this man, NOT A NATIONAL FUCKING SINGER!?'_

"Take me to church I'll worship like a dog to the shine of your lies, I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife, offer me that deathless death, good god let me give you my life…" Finally finishing up that song he was singing, he took one last puff from his cancer stick before smashing it out and throwing it off the roof. Then his sense came to him and eyes narrowed. "Come out…now…" His voice at this moment sent shivers up multiple people's spines. The first one who came out though, was Koneko.

This made the golden eyed demon smile. "Hey, I di- Wait…you're not the only one…Okay, whoever else is out there, get out here now or we'll have a probably." His hand already had shot to the back of his body to near the ass of his body about to grab something it seemed. Only to step out of the shadows was a defeated looking Saji, a confused Sona, and curious Tsubaki. Along with a few others who he didn't recognize, but that didn't matter at this moment, he simply sighed. "What do you want?" He asked in a bit of annoyance to the student council as his hand came up and pinched the bridge of his noise.

"We had come to tell you get back to class and or send you to the office with a referral…" Sona started before gaining a grin. "But, I'm willing to make an exception, if and only if you join my pre-" stopped dead in her tracks as his eyes narrowed and he said two, simple, words.

"Hell no…"

Saji looked at him, a little fearful, but he was ready for a fight, as for the vice-president, she seemed a bit proud and confident, plus having that look of annoyance and anger. "How dare you refuse our master? You worthless human! You have no power." She said in hostility. The two of them never did get along, he simply shot her a look before sighing and shaking his head.

"You realize Rias is probably going to ask me the same thing, and she's going to get the same answer right?" He asked both Sona and the vice president before their eyes widen in realization of this that he knew about Rias as well.

"How did you know about her- No…your that person she was talking about at the church last night weren't you? The one who went in and slaughtered the…how did Rias put it? "Little Crows?" I think is what she called them. Saying that you slaughtered the group of fallen there, plus the exorcists. Now that's a curious question, what are you? You aren't devil, if you were you'd be a stray and probably be dead already…could you be an angel?" And that earned her a death glare.

"Call me an angel again…"

"You want me to?"

"I, fucking dare you…" He warned again, voice now low and deadly. Koneko walked over at that point and tugged on his shirt to snap him out of his hostile trace, lately it seems he's been snapping back to his nature more than usual.

With a sigh he looked to Koneko with a knowing look and nodded before looking to Sona. "…I'm neither angel nor fallen, I'm no devil. I'm simply human…" He turned away and then followed Koneko away from the area towards the stairs that led back inside the school.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Occult Research Clubroom, two minutes after class.<strong>_

"No." Was all he'd say to the whining red-headed girl.

"Please~" She asked with that damned girly pouty face.

"No." His voice cold and annoyed.

"PLEASE~~~~" Rias tried again, now with a more puppy and big eyed look.

'_Must….not…fall…for…cuteness….dammit…_'

"FINE! But I'm only a temp…" He said simply enough before she groaned but agreed anyways. "Give me the damn pawn piece…" He said holding out his hand, as soon as she did, he pocketed the single pawn piece and looked to her.

"Hold out your hand, you want me to be an official temporary piece don't you?" She did as he asked, then he took her hand before placing a magic seal on both of his hand and hers. Strange ancient looking magic to her, but pretty much everyday stuff to him if the looks on their faces were any indication.

"There…I'm your temporary pawn piece. But make no mistake…I'm technically only an ally due to me being still human. This contract only allows me to serve you in other worldly adventures or rating games and such.

Don't think me a little slave you can punish and boss around either." He told her which she gained a nod but was smiling and happy with glee all the same.

She just got a powerful piece to use in case of anything happening, and even more lucky, if this human were to die, she could reincarnate him into a real devil piece with the evil pawn pieces. He only took one to make his temp-job official.

"Now, I have one question…whens my first assignment?" He asked curiously to a now evilly grinning Rias.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, there ya' go! Another chapter, okay, now I know a few people might rip on the commen sense of the class but...okay well, look at the anime would ya'? If ANYONE had any commen fucking sense in that class, the perverted trio would of been expeld how many fucking times? <strong>_

_**Another thing being, DANTE IS FUCKING TALENTED...also no, he's not actually in blood relation to god, but he's the reincarnation of the firstborn. (Teehee...IF anyone knows what that is tell me and I'll tell you if you're right or wrong, if you ARE correct, I'll give you an early copy to read of the next chapter...oh and it's a first come first serve kind of thing. First person who tells me CORRECTLY will get it, but you have to say in the reviews so everyone has a fair chance.) **_

_**Anyhow...anyone got any questions? No? Okay then, this is Demon's Poet, posting another piece of work as usual. **_

_**OH! I must say one thing first...some magics and other things are taken from other game\anime series so be mind full of that. **_

_**Read, Review, and or flame\comment. WHATEVER! D.P. OUT!  
><strong>_


	5. Chapter Five:Familiar

_**Once Upon A Time**_

_**Chapter Five: Familiar?**_

* * *

><p>"AGH!" <em>God dammit! How did I get roped into this again!? Seriously!<em> Dante thought as he dodged another swing from a shadowy blade before jumping back a good ten feet. He already fought at the very least six stray devils in the last hour and a half straight. This would make the seventh as he dodged another blackened blade slash. An ex-knight he was fighting.

Combat rolling to the side before unleashing a hail of magic rounds, elemental magic's taking effect ranging all from fire to ice, then another slash came his way as the mostly humanoid devil charged him again and he had to roll away again.

"Goddamn! You're worse than the fucking magicians!" The golden eye male shouted in anger before drawing his cross-blade and charging the ex-knight. Shooting the black silver-baller at the stray to make it have a bad time moving so he could get in close for melee, and if a bullet or two hits it yippy, less effort needed in slashing it to death.

A single round hit the devilish knight, and it froze the thing in place, which Dante quickly doubled up with a dash-slash. Pretty much a copy-cat move for fighting a knight, this speed technique is easily used and created by forcing a lot amount of magic energy into one's leg muscles.

All of the muscles, though sadly it comes with a cost. Multiple if you are untrained and don't have strong leg muscles you could tear them, if you are trained with strong muscles, at worst you'll fatigue yourself.

Disappearing from sight faster than the knight could even keep up with, Dante went literally through the stray devil at the speed he was going and stopped right behind him, holding the cross-blade out to his side with a single drip of blood coming off it before he slashes the air to let it splash off the blade cleanly and hit the ground before Dante slowly turned around.

Finding the stray he was fighting was now in half dead, he smirked and reached into his pocket, but not before holstering his handgun, and then he drew out a lighter and a single cigarette.

"Exsúrgat Deus et dissipéntur inimíci ejus: et fúgiant qui odérunt eum a fácie ejus." Dante started to speak slowly as he was then walking to the body, a completely different language, but to the words, the body began to smoke and build up heat. "Sicut déficit fumus defíciant; sicut fluit cera a fácie ígnis, sic péreant peccatóres a fácie Dei…"

More smoke and a larger grin coming from Dante. "In nómine Pátris, et Fílii, + et Spirítus Sancti. Amen…" He flicked the lighter open and lit the flame, this caused both the flame of the lighter and the body to burst into flames, except with the lighter, the flame was the normal orange color, with the body, it was a deep green with a bluish aura.

Lighting his cigarette, Dante took a moment to savior this few minute break before he was put back into work by Rias. _'Damned she-witch….lucky the Jericho squad was dismissed after my past life…Slave driver...ugh, it's like she wants me to die…actually that would make sense.'_ Shrugging the thought away, Dante finished up his cancer stick before throwing it to the ground and stomping on it. Afterwards, he reached into his coat pocket to retrieve his cellphone.

For those who do not know, Dante is wearing his hunter attire, and or battle gear. This is what he was wearing when he went into the church to slaughter the Fallen Angels.

Hitting a few buttons before slamming down on the green one and bringing the phone to his ear, he continued his walking before he got a strange message, and then a beep.

"Rias…It's me Dante, I thought I'd let you know I took care of our little pest problem, if it's all the same to you I'm heading home now, getting to damn late and rather not…stay out too long. Anyhow, do me a favor? Leave me either an audio recorded report or a written one on how both Freed and Asia did today. I need to make sure Asia's safe and Freed isn't going off the deep end again…Anyways, thanks…Oh, and if you or anyone else need anything, you know where my apartment is." He spoke into the phone before clicking the red button and putting it away.

After that, he simply continued upon his way to home. Tired and honestly, a bit horny, maybe he could get Asi- _'Who are you and what have you done with Dante? No way in hell you're pulling an Issei on Asia!' _He mentally scolded himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dante's Apartment<strong>_

Walking in through the door, the time was, if he had to guess Ten-thirty, maybe. He may be a bit ahead. Upon walking through the door, he was greeted by a sound of a scream and a large thud. Dante quirked a brow and drew his sidearm before continuing forwards towards the kitchen. For an apartment, it seemed like a small house.

Walking straight down the hallway and taking a right going straight to the kitchen, he found Asia dressed in a green skirt and a green button shirt with an apron while holding a large pot with the lid to said pot on top of her head. Freed was behind her helping her up from the ground was also wearing an apron, but he was also wearing his teaching uniform under it without the top. Without that, he just had a simple white-t shirt on under the frilly apron.

To this Dante holstered his weapon and leaned in the door way, standing around his six foot two, he smirked and watched for a moment as they had some more kitchen related comic moments before he cleared his throat to make himself home. When they looked to him, he quirked a brow with his smirk. "I'm…home?" He asked rhetorically, before chuckling and turning around. "I'm heading to the bathroom to take a shower, oh, and if Koneko or Rias show up come find me. Understand?"

Receiving only nods, he walked off straight to his room which held one of the three bathrooms around his apartment, again, it may be an apartment, but the damn place was like a small fucking house.

About twenty minutes later was about the time he finally was able to get himself under some warm water, or as he prefers scolding fucking hot. The room was filled with steam, and his hair now being patted down against his head, some of it over looking his face as he was staring to the floor. Palm of his hand open and pushed against the wall as he was leaning on it. Eyes slightly narrowing, both out of annoyance, and being tired of hell, but another reason was there, he was so close!

"Ah…ah…ahh…" His hand moved faster and faster as his head slowly looked over, his left arm moving up and down on his shaft as he had been there for only a couple of minutes and he was ready to let load his first load. Then again, Dante was always quick at the first round on his part, and then he had a strangely large amount of stamina.

"Ah... Ahhh AHHHH! AHHH! AGH!" and there it was, white webs streamed from his dick, holding onto it as it pulsated, and emptied onto the wall and floor. "Ahhh…ah…man…I'll never lose my ability to enjoy that…ahh…" with a satisfied look, he moved his other arm to the wall and leaned a bit more onto both his arms to rest for a moment.

Letting the water slap against his skin, head, hair, everywhere it could reach. It was scolding hot, but that's how he likes it. He quickly washed up and turn off the water and stepping out of the shower, what he didn't expect, he had a visitor, who just seen him do just that.

When he turned to the door way, his eyes widened in horror, noticing a certain blonde girl who was as red as a cherry. "Uh…um." He had no words to say to this, she just smiles and blinked a few times. "…K-koneko, a-and R-rias are h-here…so-so is, e-ever-everyone e-else…I-I tho-ught Th-that you should know…." She finished up quickly from her stuttering before turning around and dashing out after seeing him in the full buff. It wasn't a bad sight, just; she was too innocent to understand without being embarrassed.

"Well. Damn. That sucked. Hehahahahaha." Chuckling at the end before shaking his head before sighing and finishing up to dry off, then quickly walking out into his room.

* * *

><p><strong>About Two Minutes Later.<strong>

Dante would be sitting in the living room on one of his two couches with Koneko sitting next to him, and Kiba at the end. Rias sitting on the other one with Akeno and Asia, and Freed took the recliner chair. The living room was pretty much setup for a western style "Getting ready to watch a football game" look.

"So, what's up Rias, we got a problem or?" He asked curiously, a brow quirked and tilted head.

"Oh nothing, just wondering if you'd like to accompany us to the familiar forest, I was hoping to see if I could also get Asia to come with, maybe the exorcist if he behaves *Hey!* himself." She stated as if it was nothing. Dante only shrugged and nodded. "I've been meaning to take Asia and Freed myself, so why the hell not? Hope the Pokémon wanna-be isn't still pissed at me."

That earned him a confused look from everyone. Koneko looked up to him and tilted her head. "…What do you mean?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing, I just, may have fucked with his mind a little too much…" Dante said trying not to go back into detail on how he made the familiar master see the little slice of "heaven" that he had a long while ago, when he was originally the "firstborn" and not just the reincarnation.

"May I ask how?" Akeno asked, pretty interested in this all of a sudden, probably has to do with her having a thing for magic maybe? Who knows?

"Simple, intoxicating the man with a chemical that'll make him think of illusions be it from his wildest fantasy's..._'if it was his wildest fantasy than he's one fucked, up motherfucker..'_ or worst nightmare. _'Yeah, sounds more like it.'._" He told them.

"Ah, which one appeared?"

"My guess? Worst Nightmare…or possible mix of the two, that's never a good sign."

"Ufufuf. You, my friend are an evil little monster aren't you?" The sadist asked playful, which made the hunter quirked a brow and smirk.

"Eh, not evil, just demented…Why, does it turn you on?" He asked just as playfully as he gave her a look over for good measure to add to the joke.

The air was so thick with the innuendo, you could probably cut it with a damned stick, well, that was before both Akeno and Dante started chuckling at each other and relaxed a bit more. That cleared the room up pretty quick. Although, if anyone was looking Koneko was eyeing the queen with a bit of jealousy obviously, but also a lot of territorial protectiveness over her fellow snow angel. **(N/A Hair Color…)**

"Anyways, let me throw on some clothing and we can go." He said simply before looking to Freed and Asia. "You two do wanna come right?" Asia to this nodded very quickly; actually if she had nodded any quicker you could say she was having a fan-girl moment. Freed simply gave a single nod before standing up and walking to his room in the apartment to change. Asia quickly did the same and Dante remained in the living room.

To this everyone looked around his living room until one of them realized he was still there, quirking a brow, a blonde knight spoke up. "Dante, don't you have to go get dressed?" He asked very confused, only to get a smirk from Dante until said white haired demon was quickly surrounded by millions of flies, all pitch black before a few seconds then they just seemed to disappear and the ex-mercenary was fully dressed and armed somehow.

Each and one of them blinked, both in disgust and confusion. "Heh, don't ask…" Was all he said before sitting back down and leaned back. Somehow, flies, had showed up, dressed him, and disappeared. At this moment, they all were agreed upon something which was an unspoken question in the room. Stop trying to understand him.

After maybe five minutes of waiting, Asia and Freed finally graced us with their presence, what fucked them up is to see Dante in the same spot from when they left, hadn't moved an inch, and was already completely ready with a grin on his face.

"Don't ask." Was Dante's only reply to the faces of confusion from the two before look to Rias. "It's your show boss, teleport us?" He asked curiously and she simply nodded. With that, everyone stood up who was sitting, and then they all walked to the middle of the room before a large red magical circle appeared on the floor, and went straight up sending the people standing on it to the familiar forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest only a few minutes later<strong>

The group appeared, but as they looked around, they noticed something, Dante wasn't among them. This being a very strange conundrum due to the fact that he was in the magic circle when they left, they only stopped looking around when they heard a sudden shriek of a creature as if it was dying in the worst and most painful way.

Quickly, all of them charged off to investigate the noise, ready for anything with weapons at the ready, they walked through the vegetation covered landing before coming to a clearing to find a dark coated figure checking a very large and dead creature. Looking him over at first glance you could miss interpret him as a possible poacher or something but in all reality, this male sighed before standing straight up and they had seen the white hair upon the person's head.

This is when everyone made the sudden connection from the clothing to Dante, and then the voice that spoke out confirmed it.

"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory. For ever and ever. Amen…" spoke the white haired man before reaching for a pendent from his chest and pull it up and giving it a small kiss before tucking it away into his undershirt and look over his shoulder.

"You waiting for a written invitation or what?" He asked a bit smartassily. With this, Rias's peerage with Freed and Asia, standing there and staring down at the body of a blue scaled almost fully adult dragon.

"…If I were to guess it was in the lightning and or thunder end of the type of energy it used." He spoke, while looking to the wound. "Someone, slashed open the neck and then stabbed it maybe four times in the chest for good measure." He told them; pointing out each slash and cut mark he could see.

"Who do you think did this?" Kiba suddenly ask, looking over to Dante to get a sigh in response.

"No idea, possible magi, maybe hunters passing through, or we may be dealing with a different kind of creature from this forest…" Shaking his head, it didn't exactly make sense, but right now that's not what they were there for. Turning his head he looked to Akeno. "Did you guys find the familiar master?" He asked a bit quick and hopefully.

Akeno simply shook her head. "He wasn't at the spot where we usually find each other when we show up to the forest." She explained before another sigh came from Dante.

"Jeez, this is annoying, first the familiar master's not here and now we got something or someone who can kill a dragon with ease on the loose. Just fucking great…" He said before reaching into his coat and pulling out his sidearm from its holster.

Dante started off in a direction, just trusting his sense of smell, his eyes stayed cold and ready for anything while he clicked back the hammer on the gun he was holding. Following this path, he started to whistle loudly, hoping to attract someone's attentions from outside their group.

Sadly this was not successful, and Asia had to be comforted by the group's psychopath Freed, which strangely worked. Asia was freaked out, Rias was worried, and Akeno was, guessing from her facial expression, indifferent, Kiba looked ready for a fight, but finally Koneko just moved closer to her snow haired friend as they walked. "Dante…What do you think happened?" She asked finally.

"…." Sighing he looked to Koneko, with probably the softest expression he's ever had on his face. "I wish I knew…" Was all he said before his gaze became harder and looked forward, sniffing the air again before eyes widening suddenly, he dashed off before anyone could react and then gunshots rang out.

Multiple and it was repeating for at least a good twenty seconds before everything became deathly silent. Koneko looked back at all her friends before Kiba came up to be next to her with a nod, they both knew exactly what they were going to do. They started walking forwards Kiba had his sword at the ready and Koneko was ready for straight action with her fists.

When they walked out, they could see three bodies lying around the figure with white hair, who was holding someone by the throat with a gloved hand. "B-but t-that was the c-co-correct re-response, agh…" He started coughing as Dante sighed and gave him a cold dead look. "The code was updated…Your fault for not finding out faker…" He then applied pressure to the throat of this man, and they could see it, colors were draining, air wasn't able to make its way into the man before…

**Crack!**

Dante broke the man's neck, but didn't stop there; he continued to squeeze until...

"AHHHHH!" Asia screamed from behind Kiba surprising the hell out of all three of them. She was shocked to find Dante had close to no regard for one's dead body. Seeing how he just made the man's head explode with pressure to then neck.

Slowly, Dante looked over his shoulder, demon-like slits for eyes in his now glowing golden eyes. The perfect hunter's look as he held his "prey" dead in one hand up and a handgun in the other that was facing down towards the ground.

He dropped the corpse and started walking forwards to what started to sound like crying and muffled screams. Then the demonic hunter crouched down and started to do something to what looked like a giant squirming sack on the ground, quickly opening it and pulling the person who was inside if it out he seen a tied up and gagged familiar master, with another sigh, he cut the ropes quick as a flash so no one seen how he did it and then ungagged the man after holstering his pistol.

Coughing as he can finally speak again and breathe better without the gag that was constricting his mouth, the Familiar master slowly sat up and started to rub his sore and bruised spots on his body, groaning in pain as he did so.

Taking a moment to stop and catch his breath, the Ash-wannabe slowly looked around to see but smiled to everyone behind the monster that saved him. That's when he looked to Dante and sighed before nodding. "Thanks…" He mumbled before standing up slowly before growling. "But I thought I told you not to come back here…" He said a bit hostile.

To this Dante shrugged with his eyes going back to normal. "Isn't my fault you confused what kind of hunter I am…" Holstering the sidearm, he went over to the bodies and began to loot them for ammo, cash, and other things while everyone else began to talk to each other, questioning what happened and such, so Dante didn't pay it any real mind.

The only real question on his mind, was just what the hell these exiles were doing here, none of this made any sense, so with that, he sighed and stood up before looking to Rias. "Yo boss, I'm getting out of here for a while to look into something. You got my cell number if you need something, also…take good care of my student and my, ah lil' sis." He told them with a shrug before disappearing into a shroud of blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>Muhahahaha...finally finished this chapter, honestly was waiting for someone to answer the question correctly, but to those who didn't know, didn't answer, or didn't care, the answer is simple. The firstborn idea from Clive Barker's Jericho, That's what Dante is reincarnated as...So yeah basically the next fucking GOD! <strong>

**Anywho, yeah...so I made a quick turn on what I was going to originally do for this chapter. I was ORIGINALLY going to follow a bit more cannon with how Issei learned what the pieces do, but even if I did that, Dante wouldn't be able to do anything cause he's a temp and even if he learned what the pawn can do, he couldn't do it himself. **

**Well, this is Demon's Poet, Monster of the Night, Sla- Ah you know what, you already know me. Well signin' off. Later ya'll. OH! And now a word from o- SON OF A OW FUCK NO! NO PLEASE NO! NOT THE CROTCH NOT THE! AHHHGHHHHH! *screams and wails in pain as Dante beat the living shit out of him.***

**Dante:*Takes ten minutes to thoroughly crush DP's pelvis into the dirt* YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I LOOKED AT YOUR IDEA BOARD! I'LL KILL YOU FOR EVEN ATTEMPTING SOMETHING LIKE THAT ON YOUR NEXT FANFIC!**

**Koneko:*Walks in and sees this before sighing and going to pull Dante off of the Author* Dante, calm down...DP could fuck your fanfiction up if you aren't careful. **

**Dante: Oh he wouldn't dare, this is his most liked and viewed Fanfiction at all...**

**DP:..D-don't...t-t-test m-me...I-I..I own y-you...I-I'll Turn you into a frog! Or..or...or...um...Dante, why is there an electrical typhoon behi- Oh no...you didn't...oh god no...**

**Dante:*Evil Grin and picks up Koneko Bridal style.* OH I did...Have fun in my toybox...*Disappears in a swarm of darkness with Koneko.***

**DP:Well...fuck...Escape tactic number 59: RUN AWAY! *Turns tail and runs like a man from his wife coming to stab him.***


	6. Authors Note STORY NOT ON HOLD

Hello All!

I, as you know, am Demon's Poet...Anyways, on to what I wanted to address.

I really need to ask a few questions and hope to get some answers, mostly on just, how to better the story, characters, that kind of thing. I need constructive criticism, I don't care if it's left in the review or PMed to me. I have a small list of questions, a couple are just a few opinion questions of like, "Oh what do you think of that.." or "What do you think I could do if I did this and this, then have this dude kill that girl." That kind of thing.

Also, please note, another thing is, I'm looking for Co-writers and, POSSIBLE Betas, still trying to figure out how that Beta thing works...Seriously... I got no fucking clue.

Oh and a few other more..adult related questions...Anywho! On to the list.

What do you think of Dante? (Opinion.)

Am I getting each cannon character's personality correct so far? (Something I'd like to point out is if later I have a cannon character not acting cannon in personality, **[Unless I change it on purpose for AU and betterment of the story reasons, which will most-likely pointed out before I even show them on who's personality changes..]** or if they are acting like they should, TELL ME! I need to know that shit!)

If I were to say, possible accept Character OC Sheets to POSSIBLY add to this fanfiction, would that be a good idea, or no?

Any ideas for off story topics of this, like little scenarios of nonsense and comedy?

(Related to the Last Question.) Should I even put in those little Scenarios?

And Finally...Do you think I should have Lemons and Lime Scenes in this or no?

Well, that's it for now, my little list...Anything else I may ask at a future date...Oh um yeah, Pairing is decided by the way. And by a landslide plus the fact I don't fucking see this at all really. (At least, not too well done.) It's a Koneko+Dante+Xenovia...(I MAY HAVE THE TWO DO A LESBO SCENE...Maybe...Depends on what you people think...) There will be a one-sided harem that Dante will find out about later...(Spoiler fucking warning.)

Oh and if Rias is going to be part of that Harem, well, she'll PROBABLY LIKE HIM, but he'll FUCKING HATE her... Good reasons though I assure you.

ANYWAYS! Moving onto the next order of business...I would like you all to address your questions to me, seriously. I'll answer as soon as I can...which I'll probably be like at the lastest a week later. I'm on this alot due to boredom... So yeah. That's all for now. BYE!

[PS:I May or May not Post something on Christmas...Probably just a random funny scene...or a one-shot smut scene between our favorite first born and...well one of the ladies...]

**Demon's Poet, Signing out, AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICTIONS TOO!**...Bye.


	7. Omake One:WHY ME!

_**Once Upon A Time**_

_**Omake One: Why Me?**_

The day started off like any other, Dante woke up, took a shower, made breakfast for everyone in his home before they woke up, then left to go on a quick run. Well, while on his run, what he ended up doing was a little different. Simply by taking a quick right down an alleyway is what made him come upon this strange scene. Two groups, all females, fighting in what seemed to be a gang war, at first glance, Dante simply shook it off as a territory war. Then he listened to the so called "War Cries"...Let's just say he was less than amused.

"KIBA-KUN FOREVER!"

"DANTE-MATCHMAKER-SAMA!" Sama?

"KIBA! THE PRINCELY ONE!"

"DANTE! THE KINGLY ONE!"

All this, for fucking fangirls?! The FUCK!? Those were the exact thoughts going through Dante's mind before be blinked as a new group appeared, about as large as the other two groups. Then, this next thing happened…

"Kiba and Dante shall continue to be together!" One female announced making everyone stop dead in their tracks, eyes wide at this revelation, then…the screeching of fangirlism…

"KYYYAAAA!" All of them, screamed in joy, well, not until it was cut short by a single noise.

Dante had sneezed and gained everyone's attention. Eyes wide before another screech reached Dante's ears, by that time though; he was haling ass out of the alleyway with a horde of girls chasing after him.

"What the hell!?" He shouted sprinting off into the street then taking a quick turn to run straight to the school and lucky for him, while no one was looking, he simply used his abilities to change into his usual uniform.

On the way into the school grounds Kiba was standing there before smiling to Dante who had come running around the corner, and before he had a chance to wave, Dante had grabbed him and started sprinting further into the school. It wasn't until after he heard the screams of raving woman did he understand.

One word described the enemy they now commonly face…Fan-girls…

Looking over his shoulder while being dragged by Dante, he seen the army- no, that's too nice a word, more like a horde of girls of all school years chasing after them, holding signs and other things that said a million different things. The only thing he got though, was the fact that now, Kiba and Dante, had become something of the campus's school yard couple, or at least, that's what the girls wish to believe.

"Keep running!" Kiba shouted, now running with instead of being dragged by Dante, it's not that either of them had a gay side, I mean, Kiba was good looking, Dante had to admit that. And Dante to Kiba was always a quote "badass" unquote. But, it's not like the two would ever really try to get into one another's pants. Due to other situational reasoning's and plus, Kiba didn't really want to be bothered with a boyfriend.

At least an hour later of running, they had finally tired out the girls and finally got rid of them, so, they decided to go to the clubroom, but what they found, was…10 times scary.

That horde of girls, was there, with Rias wearing one of the T-shirts made for this little fandom, and what's worse Koneko had walked in and seen this, before blushing and disappearing, mumbling something about murdering a few fangirls to gain her Dante-sempai back.

Akeno, was handing out these t-shirts and making a killing, but worst of all, both Freed, and Asia, were there as well. Wearing these t-shirts and showing support…

"Kiba…"

"Yeah Dante?"

"…Help me find some rope, I'ma hang the both of us…"

"…Got it…" They both started turning around before another screech made them look over their shoulder to see Rias pointing at the both of them with a grin.

"THERE THEY ARE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs…

That whole day, Dante and Kiba had been running for their lives, and ended up hiding out at a simple warehouse at the edge of town, sleeping in a very very large box with each other to keep warm, using their coats as blankets as they slept back to back.

All in all, it had been one hell of a work out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all Folks! Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, and please, be safe...<strong>

**OH! AND NO DRINKING AND FUCKING DRIVING YA' TWATS!**

**Keep it Orky, and WAAAGH!...**

**Okay I'm done making reference jokes, later...I..hope.. **

**PS:I NEED FUCKING ANSWERS TO THOSE QUESTIONS!**


	8. Chapter Six:Phoenix and the Nightmare

**Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter Six: Phoenix and the Nightmare.**

A loud yawning noise could be heard after the bell finally rang, signaling the end of class, Dante had leaned back in his chair and stretched after his nice long nap in Freed's class. It's funny having your teacher live with you yet know ten times more than they do about anything.

After taking a few minutes to stretch, Dante finally got up and pushed his chair back in before he started his stride to the door, might as well go to the clubroom to skip the rest of class. That reminds him, he was going to see if Asia and Freed wanted to become part of Rias's little group of devils so they are more protected. That's the very least he could do for those two seeing how he's able to protect himself but not always them.

Upon making his way to the exit of the classroom, he stopped to look over his shoulder, his eyes stopping upon the desk Issei used to sit at, staring intensely before sighing. He almost forgot, he's got to go the funeral soon.

"Damn…" Turning his head away as his face turned into a frown, he left with his hands in his pockets and headed towards the clubroom so he could go open his little lockbox and or safe in that room he asked to move in there for safe keeping. Not that he didn't trust Freed or Asia, it's just things in there shouldn't be used or even seen by anyone else than Dante.

On his way to the clubroom, Dante was stopped multiple times by groups of people, ranging from fan girls to pissed off boys in the population of the school, all in all, Dante had to take the long way to the clubroom today, and when he arrived, what he heard outside the door did not bode well for anyone, especially for the person saying these things.

"Rias my dearest wife, after I am done with you, I'd move on and down the line to your servants, and I'd save the little snow angel for last." That one comment irked him to the point of no return. Actually, he wouldn't be surprised if the entire school could see the amount of killing intent emanating from the old school building. Due to the large amount, his aura flaring higher and higher every passing second as he let that comment fester. Everyone in that room, well, except for the oblivious commenter who was still caring on with a small speech of something stupid, felt the room's temperature drop and continue to drop exponentially. Then a loud shriek of anger was heard right outside the door.

"**WHAT!?"**

Then the door was sailing into the room from a magically enhanced kick to said door, sending it flying straight into the little prick that said that about his Koneko, and even further as it hit the wall and went through said wall, leaving a door shaped hole there. "AND DON'T COME BACK FUCKTARD!" Was what Dante yelled in hostilities, keeping himself restrained from going through that hole he made to neuter the son-of-a-bitch.

Rias was on the floor, holding her hand behind her head to cover herself from any sort of extra, and then her voice reached out in fear. "I-i-i-is…is it over?"

The response she got was a simple groan from Riser on the outside of the building, and a few drops of rubble that was created from the hole. "…"

Silence took the entire room, Kiba and Koneko were in the corner holding each other, or, more or less, Kiba jumped into Koneko's arms out of fear of what just happened, and Koneko was holding him a bit fearful of this as well.

Akeno was on the other side of one of the couches and hiding for a moment before looking over to everyone with a wary face. As much as she liked Dante, he was really destructive sometimes.

While the silver haired maid in the room was wide eyed by the sudden intrusion and outburst, slowly, they all looked over at the one who caused this to happen and seen standing in the door way was the snow white haired male, anger stricken on his face, slowly he changed his stance and sighed in relief. "That felt pretty good…" He finally said, breaking the almost everlasting silence with a smile. This gained him a sigh from most of the room occupiants other than the maid who was overly confused at the moment. Everyone went back to their normal moment, Akeno was sitting on the couch with Koneko, Kiba sitting on the other couch next to Rias and Dante moved next to the door way, leaning his back against it and kicking his shoot up, letting the bottom of it rest against the wall.

"So…who was that I just sent through the wall?" Dante asked curiously and Kiba turned to him with that normal Casanova smile.

"That was Riser Phoenix, Rias's supposed Fiancé." He explained and in return he got a nod and a "ah" from Dante. Who then looked to Koneko and smiled before say, "Are you okay Kone-chan?" He asked giving her a pet name, and this just sent waves of confusion further into the silver-haired woman. Koneko gave a light nod to Dante before going back to eating her sweets before the question was finally asked.

"Um, Lady Rias, is this man part of your peerage?" She asked curiously looking to the red head of the room.

"Yes, he's my pawn...though he's only a temporary…for now." Leaving that last bit down played with a whisper so she thought only the devils in the room could hear her, what she didn't suspect is that Dante heard her and grinned.

"Ain't dying anytime soon Rias so don't start making plans for my funeral yet." He told her with a grin making her blush and making ultimate queen tilt her head.

"What do you mean Temporary?" She asked, still completely confused on this enigma of a person.

"It's simple. Look at Rias's hand, me and her, we have a contract and that signifies it. Until one of us Voids said contract, it's in effect. Meaning I'm allowed to do anything that involves her or her peerage, such as rating games while I also hold onto a pawn piece. Now I'm also contractually obligated to her as a mercenary, that sort of thing. Really it's a, "you help me, I help you," sort of deal going on. I gain information and sometimes cash from this, and she gains a powerful piece at the price of a single pawn…for a certain amount of time, but, this does NOT give her control of my life." He explained with a half grin.

"…" Taking a quick glance at the strange mark on Rias's hand, she looked it over before eyes widening in recognition of that mark, she looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "Blood magic…"

Gaining a gasp from the room, he quirked a brow before smirking. "Half right, Blood and Void magic." He spoke nicely before leaning further back as they all heard another groan before the blonde bastard walked through the door. "What hit me?" he asked as he stumbled through the door way.

"That would have been me Riser…and next time you talk about Koneko-chan like that I'll castrate you and stick a 5 foot pole so far up your ass you'll go gay." He explained with a very low and threatening tone. Actually, his aura gave off that of someone looking into the eyes of the actual living and breathing Grim Reaper himself. Everyone was getting ready to take cover again before they noticed Riser growl in anger and raise his voice. Oh the poor bastard had no idea what he was in for.

"And just who do you think you are you lowly de-"Being cut off Dante smirked.

"Human, and another thing, watches your tone with me, unless you don't like being a male…" He growled a little louder with more hostilities before Grayfia, or other side known as the maid finally spoke.

"I would not recommend that sir, Sir Riser is a high class devil." She warned before she seen his grin and his full aura flare, this dropped Riser to his knees and almost made her fall. Rias sighed as he was concentrating it just on those two, but she and everyone else could feel the after effects.

"Grayfia, I must tell you my pawn here is a lot stronger than you take him to be, sure he is human and does have a high aptitude for magic, but, he gained a status we wouldn't want to play around with…he's an ultimate class hunter.." Rias finally told them and then the deathly aura let up.

Smirking and looking away before he crossed his arms in front of everyone he allowed that information sink in, this made the maid wide eyed, but this pissed Riser off and he did the unthinkable. He sent a punch up and slammed it into Dante's cheek. The only thing he succeeded to do sadly, for him anyways, was make him look away another inch before he slowly looked towards the Phoenix.

"3…" Koneko started, already used to this kind of thing as she's seen what Dante does to idiots who fuck with him, hell he once did it to Issei when they first met.

"…2" Akeno seconded that as she grinned, gaining a warm feeling as she knows she's about to witness something very much a…turn on for her.

"1…" Dante finished before he shot his leg around and slammed it into Riser's crotch before grabbing him by the sides of the head and slamming his knee into his face. Then, before anything else, he grabbed Riser by the face and grinned. "TIME TO PLAY!" He said in a devilishly loud voice before picking the bird brain off the ground and sending him flying out the large hole in the wall, but already following after to tear him to shreds.

"Akeno, if you would…" She asked with a sigh before looking around. "Actually, could both you and Akeno put up a barrier, I'm afraid we may be left with one big mess…" She said with a sigh letting her face slam down onto the desk.

Grayfia nodded and did as asked this one time still confused before they all started to stand up and start to pile out of the building to go watch the slau- I mean fight between the fiery immortal bird, at the yellowed eyed demon.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this was short...huh, I thought it was longer...meh, whatever. So yeah...Um, seriously though, I hope people will start answering the questions I give... seriously...<strong>

**Enough of my bitching through. Hope you enjoyed this...short and boring (compared to the rest of the story.) So uh, um...Know what you know the drill, I don't own anything but Dante. **


	9. Chapter Seven: Slau-Beat-Ah Hell FIGHT!

**Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter Seven: Slau-Beat-Ah Hell Fight!**

**(If you really want to get a feel for this, I find listening Circus for a Psycho by Skillet, really does this part good. Oh and yes, same song he's listening to when he finally decides he was done beating around the bush.)**

* * *

><p>As soon as the barrier went, the snow white monster dashed straight for the still recovering blonde bird. Fist cocked back and instigating a full blown fist fight, as soon as said fist crashed into the blonde's face he found himself off the ground with his body in midair with himself falling back. Riser was pissed, but he was too slow to stop all of this from happening to himself.<p>

Then the snow haired male grabbed the blonde quite literally by the head with one hand, brought his arm up and slammed it down into the ground with a godly amount of strength. Letting go just to let Raiser recover as Dante walked a bit away to allow his little 'magic' as everyone called it, to change him. In a matter of five seconds, Riser had gotten back up, but Dante was completely changed. Wearing his casual outfit, left shoulder out in the open with his leathery coat, the large left glove going up and stopping half way up his bicep. The leather latches holding said glove in place. (Again, Dante wears what Nemesis does in Resident Evil 3) Large black boots, black leather combat jeans, not only that, but on his left shoulder, there was something new, a tattoo that no one could remember where it came from. It was that of a black wolf head with a duel sword background with a knight's shield around it.

Riser, while now standing began to prep a large fireball before all of a sudden.

**_BANG!_**

A loud cracking noise rang out and then Riser felt something impact his chest, then another, and another and then they continued in quick succession, just slamming into him, not through though. It was as if whatever was hitting him wasn't meant for actually killing.

Dante was standing there holding two obviously nine-millimeter Beretta handguns, stalk gun metal black with extended magazines if the long thing protruding from the bottom was any indication. The barrel looks a bit longer as well. Obviously was customized, but then again, no one was going to question Dante on this, for one, he was still a hunter. Two, he was easily able to beat Akeno at magic, and three, well; he always has something surprising for people who don't know him.

The maid of Gremory was confused and shocked by how a normal human weapon had done some much to knock Riser back quite a bit and stop his attack indefinitely. This though, while in Riser's mind, was in too much pain to even understand.

Then, his voice rang out. "Serious? This is all you're capable of? I'm only using 9 Mil. Damnit you suck…" Dante spoke with annoyance, he wanted a fight, not a total beat down, but this is better than nothing from this bird brain fuck up. Well, that was before a sudden flaming ball impacted him in the gut and sent him back a good bit. Boots skidding and leaving an indent in the ground before it finally stop and the fireball disappeared. Leaving a scorch mark on the leathery under coat and a bit of scorch marks on the opening part of the outer trench coat.

Riser was now standing full and tall, still feeling the sting of the magic rounds that impacted his gut and chest, he started to gather another fireball before they all heard a loud growling noise. Slowly, Dante's head went from looking down at the ground from the earlier impact, to looking up at Riser. Golden eyes holding slit pupils, teeth showing as a very, very, _**very**_ sinister grin appeared upon his face. "Now that's more like it…" the dark tone showing before he suddenly started running, making a circle like run around Riser as he started to fire both his weapons as the foolish blond.

As entertaining as it was, everyone on the sidelines, including Grayfia started to actually feel a denser killer intent, a large amount of energy spiking just from his eyes taking that shape and his anger rising. The maid stared at the human power-house before Dante holstered his weapons, and the very evil grin still upon his features. Slowly his right arm moved to his left and grabbed one of the straps to the gloves, unlatching it, and slowly pulling it out like a small leather belt, as soon as it was removed another spike in energy happened in front of everyone, and then they heard him drop that little leather belt with a couple strange spellings on it.

"Let's see how the phoenix tangos with my fire demon!" As soon as that was said, Dante's left arm shot up, and with the snap of his finger, a large purple and fiery snake like creature went flying straight at Riser. Growing in size almost instantly to swallow him whole, which upon flying straight at him, mouth open and then it did swallow him, kind of; it hit him and flew through him, but not before igniting Riser in violet flames. "Good job Chiquita **(I think that's right?)**!" he shouted with a kind of Hispanic accent, copying the one fire mage from his past that help put him down before being reincarnated.

Eyes were wide, a fire demon, a fire, DEMON! He had a fucking contract with a fire, a violet flame, DEMON! Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Everyone's eyes were so wide you could swear they were going to fall out. Only a few people could ever, ever, EVER! Even think about getting a contract with them, but him, he has one, and calls the demon Chiquita…CHIQUITA FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Asides from that, they continued to watch before the fire demon went back to his hand and began to swim around it before he smiled to the demon and mouthed something. Quickly he replaced the leather strap around his arm, sealing away that magic before looking to the damaged and now attempting to heal himself, Riser Phoenix.

All Dante said was this, "Give up, or Die now…your choice." And with that, he started to walk away, step by step, and with each one, he could just feel the blonde devil grow in anger. Until, a fire ball shot past his head, and an invisible grin appeared on Dante's pale face.

"You will bow to me human! Even if I have to burn your legs off to make you do it!" The arrogant male cried out in hostility, but then everyone stopped, as they seen Dante's golden eyes, brighten up and instead of the slits. What they seen truly frightened them. The white parts of the eyes, turned black as night, the pupil, had a red glow and outline, the iris's outline was glowing violet, and the iris itself, was golden with a ring of silver in it. The insane grin showing on Dante's face.

"I was hoping you'd say that, now I can bring out my babies to play." He stated before holding his hands up and a sudden shimmer of light appearing in each one before it shattered like glass and was replaced with two weapons. Both of them seemed to be if of base look of a standard . Desert Eagle, but they were obviously different. Both had markings and were made of different bits. The one on the left had inscribed on its side "For one to create" and the other side was "One must first destroy" that was on the black side arm inscribed in silver. The black one was obviously customized for maximum hit capacity, a longer barrel, heavier hammer, everything down to the enchanted marks of both the holy cross firing hammer, to the pentagrams on the sides of the handles.

The other side arm was the same kind of weapon. D-Eagle but this time, the color was full blown silver, and inscribed on its left side was "Death comes to those who expect it the least" and on its right side was "He who believes the lies of life will cry in the truth of death." **(Each inscription is in a more italic cursive font.)** This one was pretty much the same, except the inscriptions were in black, and the changes of this one were obvious for rapid fire capabilities and to the trained eye, you could obviously see a fire-rate-selection. At the moment, was set to burst.

"Meet Lucy, and Eve. These two are my prized weapons, and they just so happen to have more than meets the eye. Lucy, my black monster of a weapon, is for long range and high impact and piercing for maximum damage. She has a twenty round magazine, though you can see the full length of this magazine due to the sealing magic I put on the weapon. Eve, is my silverette, this little baby holds fifty rounds and can spit them out faster than you can say bang." He stated aiming them both at Riser. "They can shoot whatever type of rounds or magic I pump into them, and what's more? I made them and put undead souls of old friends into them…So, let's see how you handle the kindred spirits of us three." He smirked before he quite literally vanished from sight, quicker than any untrained eye, Kiba could keep up, and so could Koneko, Rias sadly was having a hard time, Akeno was too confused to understand what was going on.

But the one who understood the most and could tell easier was the maid of Gremory, the ultimate queen. For some reason, his psychopathic male reminded her of her husband somehow, that or someone she used to know. Shrugging it off, she watched intently.

Riser was moving as fast as he could running dodging, hell he had to start flying to dodge to the best of his abilities, if it wasn't being shot at by 3 rounds at a time, it was almost full blown sniper accuracy with the ability to take down a fucking full blown armored Tank crew with said magnum from Dante. And the amount of rounds and pure magic that was fired from the weapons, it was just pure insanity about how much energy and stamina this male had.

About twenty minutes later, Dante stood over Riser. Both guns pointed down straight at his head with a smirk. "Sad to say Riser, you lose, and what's worse, I forgot to mention one thing…." This intrigued everyone before his eyes snapped to the simple slits of gold but the black remained in the whites of his eyes. "As I stated before, these weapons, have souls literally inside of them, they live, breathe, think, that kind of thing. What they live off of? Other soul that's what….meaning if I use these on you that would naturally kill anyone or anything else you do die….completely. Your soul is taken by these two weapons, split evenly and made into a snack, while I get the body to use." The grin had disappeared and turned into a serious one.

"Goodbye Riser Phoenix, I knew you all too well in an hour of meeting your perverted ass…" And then there was a click, which surprised everyone, blinking, Dante looked at his weapons and eyes went wide. Ice was blocking the entire top half of the guns plus the barrels."…Ho-" He didn't even finish his sentence before his instincts kicked in and he dived away in search for cover as a set of icy kunai like weapons hit the ground near him.

**(Please note, I simply GUESSED her abilities, I truly, don't know, couldn't find it on the wiki and I haven't caught up on the series as of late so I'm behind, by a lot.) **

A feminine voice was heard at that moment. "I'm afraid Dante-san I cannot allow you to kill the heir to the Phoenix family." Dante looked over to see it was the maid, Grayfia, who stopped him. Looking to Rias, he sighed and looked to Riser before standing up and slapping his weapons against his thighs, shattering the ice like it was nothing more than mere glass. "Fine…" He said before he was swarmed by what looked like flies, and in seconds, his outfit changed a gain into his normal school outfit, well, with the addition to the new ass long trench coat. **(Pretty much like Anko's trench coat from Naruto (The series))**

"Please note though, if he gets out of line again, I will kill him, not as a servant of Gremory as my temporary status is by my contract, but as a Hunter protecting that of which is to him family. And due note, you should be careful of your own actions as well, we do not wish to start another great war." He warned her with a tone that normally only a parent gets with a child, this tone actually surprised most, because it had an experience behind it, at least, that's how it felt to them.

With that, Dante simply turned and started to walk off, going home to shower and probably get a nap, or maybe go find a slut in the red light district of town and get laid. SOMETHING.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! Final-fucking-ly! Done. HAHAHA! Got it done!...anywho! <strong>

**What's up? Sorry for taking so goddamn long but my new schedule with school and all is fucking insane and annoying as FUCK. **

**So here's another chapter to hold you over...Also, you know what, I may regret asking this, but I'm going to. **

**Lemon scene, Asia and Dante, want one or not? (NOTE! This would just be a one night stand kind of lemon, not something that'll blossom into romance.) **

**Anywho, This is Demon's Poet, signing off..OH Dante! Do the disclaimer cause I forgot to.**

**Dante:*Sigh* DP, I'm going to seriously kick your ass sooner or later if you keep forgetting this shit, hell I almost forgot I had a fanfiction of me going. For fuck sakes, I've been working at Burger King to feed myself you ass hat.**

**DP:Yeah yeah! Shut the hell up and do the disclaimer before I kick your ass out on the street.**

**Dante:*Cursing under his breathe before taking a deep breathe* Demon's Poet does not own Highschool DXD, Or Clive Barker's Jericho, He DOES however own Me and my character idea. Note not the "firstborn" think though, just the reincarnation idea at the moment. Though due to free use policies and him just not really caring anyone can use it if they so please. Also, I'd like to state, No. Demon's Poet does not make any money off this or any of his fanfictions...which reminds me, DP...you're ass is grass if you don't finish some more fucking chapters on the other fanfictions.**

**DP:I know I know! **

**Well, Bye bye for now. Later!**


End file.
